1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a portable electronic device and a transferring method of circuit element thereof, and more particularly to a portable electronic device having a circuit element integrated with its shell and a transferring method of circuit element thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance in technology, portable electronic devices such as laptop computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), PDA phones or global positioning system (GPS) devices have become indispensible devices to modern people in their everyday life. Due to their portability, a user can conveniently use a portable electronic device to contact with others or to deal with data files.
However, in order to implement a portable electronic device to perform its various functions, such as the functions of receiving/sending messages, accessing data files or displaying images, the portable electronic device must be equipped with a certain amount of circuit elements such as a sensing element and a light emitting element. Conventionally, the circuit elements such as the sensing element and the light emitting element are manufactured ahead, and then the circuit elements are assembled in the portable electronic device. The light emitting element such as a light indicator is composed of many components such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and light pipes that are assembled onto a circuit board. The sensing element such as a touch pad must be first disposed or formed on a circuit board, and then the circuit board is assembled to the portable electronic device. The conventional method as disclosed above to manufacture the circuit elements in the portable electronic device has the following disadvantages.
Firstly, the manufacture of the circuit elements requires a large amount of components and materials. Therefore, the derived costs such as material cost and inventory management cost make it difficult to decrease product cost.
Secondly, many assembly procedures are required for assembling the circuit elements to an electronic device. The product cost is thus expensive due to the derived assembly time.
Thirdly, a large amount of assembly components makes it difficult to reduce produce size and the flexibility in product design is restricted. For example, if one of the circuit elements needs to be changed, the arrangement and connection regarding its surrounding elements need to be taken into consideration, hence reducing the flexibility in product design.